


维勇h复健（abo）

by Oliver_for_love



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_for_love/pseuds/Oliver_for_love





	维勇h复健（abo）

#维勇abo

 

#H

 

校园abo设定（私设有）

 

BGM：KISS ME

 

（写这个的原因其实很简单，就是去了学校某个办公室，然后就想到了。）

 

雷点：ABO ABO ABO（AxO）

 

师生师生师生

 

发情期发情期发情期

 

这个雷点已经很严重了，希望大家确认不会感到不适之后再行观看。

 

维勇是你们的，OOC全是我的。

 

我从小不会写ABO，希望大家看到不会翻车

 

 

作为一个Omega，学校其实是一个非常危险的地方，尤其是所有性别都可以去的学校。勇利的成绩一直非常优秀，上名校是轻而易举的事情，但是他过于不自信的内心促使他长期注射抑制剂和信息素掩盖剂，外在看上去更像个beta会让他更有信心在这个几乎全部都是alpha和beta的学府更好地进行深造。

 

勇利的老师Victor是一位非常优秀的教师，在他所教授的领域成就颇深。而勇利在心底里非常的仰慕者这位老师，但是因为性别的原因他甚至无法和这位老师又近距离的接触。

 

Victor是位alpha，而勇利自己对于信息素的感受是非常敏锐的。

 

这天刚好是校庆活动，所有师生都聚集在礼堂沉浸在喜悦和热闹的氛围中。然而勇利因为有其他事情的缘故，到场的时候已经没有位置，他站在后边左看右看也找不到一个空位置，哦，确实是有一个，就在Victor的身边，按理说这个位置应该早就被其他女生坐上了的，难道今天的老师散发着一种生人勿进的气场？勇利在自己心里腹诽，却完全没有信心做到Victor身边。

“勇利！没有地方吗？来这里坐！”专属于Victor的声音突然从自己脑后传来，勇利转过为了避开Victor视线而回过去的头，眼睛里充满了不知所措。

 

Victor见勇利没有过来的意思，以为是场馆里的灯光太过于混乱，对方没有看到自己，还特意站起来挥了挥手。

 

勇利看到这样的Victor实在是不好意思再不过去了，之前可以找借口说是自己没看到，现在，估计场馆最远的一排人都看到了这个人了吧，平时教课时候的冷静到底是去哪里了？勇利左手大拇指狠狠地顶了一下自己食指的指腹，一道非常深的压痕出现在指腹上，勇利在心里默默告诉自己一定要忍住，一定不要出现什么差错就好。

 

换上一脸笑意，勇利紧张的双手攥拳来到Victor身边坐下：“老……老师好。”

 

“恩，不用这么紧张的，明明考试成绩都是那么好，怎么见到我这么紧张？”Victor笑着凑近了勇利，几乎是鼻尖可以碰上鼻尖的距离，热气全都喷洒在勇利的面部，他觉得自己的面部现在一定是非常的红，几乎要烧起来了。勇利现在无比感谢现场是人眼花缭乱的灯光，自己脸上这种几乎出血的颜色，Victor应该是看不到的吧……

 

勇利就这么想直，完全没有听清楚Victor的问题，Victor也没有再继续问下去，只是微微一笑，转过身继续欣赏院校师生的节目。

 

勇利紧张的一直在下面搓手，手心里已经被汗水浸湿，他觉得自己是身体越来越奇怪，可能是最近忙的忘了打抑制剂，可是明明还有很多天才需要打啊。勇利咬着嘴唇，忍受着身边越来越明显的alpha的压迫，他觉得自己非常的不对劲。

 

Victor坐在靠后的位置，是演员放衣服的地方，周围也有三两学生或者老师，但是却陆陆续续的都走开了，勇利身体已经开始发抖，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，嘴里已经出现了血腥味，他知道嘴唇已经被自己咬破了。血液是信息素最浓郁的位置，Omega更是如此。

 

勇利意识到的时候站起身就想往场馆外面跑，可是还没完全站起来，膝弯发软直接又坐了回去。

 

“勇利？”Victor皱着眉看过来，一只手已经抚上了他发抖的后背，勇利低着头，几乎要把自己的头埋进身体里。他不能让Victor知道自己是个Omega，绝对不可以。

 

勇利这个想着，他根本没有发现Victor眼眸里带着一丝笑意，他是知道的，他知道勇利是个喜欢着自己的Omega。

 

“勇利你没事吧？要不要我带你去医务室？”Victor的手顺着勇利因为弯腰而凸起的脊柱骨抚摸，说是为了安抚勇利，但是动作轻佻缓慢，更像是在挑逗。

 

“不，不用了。我自己可以。”勇利的声音已经带着颤抖，他知道如果自己再不走，等信息素都放出来，那么这周围的人都会知道自己是个Omega，而更甚至整个礼堂里的人都会知道自己是个Omega。

 

“勇利。”Victor倾身在勇利耳边轻声的说道，“这可不是个正确的选择哦。”说着，手已经顺着脊椎骨往下，按了按最下端的尾椎骨。

 

“恩……”突如其来的按压带来的意料之外的快感，呻吟甚至还来不及阻止就已经倾泻而出。

 

“这里可不是争取的地方。”Victor的声音很轻，就像是怕被别人发现一样，“走吧。”他牵起勇利捏住自己大腿的一只手放在手心里，就像是皇室中国王牵着皇后的手一般，另一只手揽着勇利的腰，“走吧。”

 

周身的压迫感越来越厉害，勇利自己也知道这幅身体坚持不了多久信息素就会全部跑出来，那么与其在会场这么尴尬的地方，不如先让Victor带着自己离开再想办法把他关在门外。

 

勇利这个想着，任凭Victor牵着他往外走去。

 

教学楼三楼有一间非常小的办公室，钥匙除了学生会的人有一把以为只有身为教师的Victor有。他站在门口，一只手半抱着勇利另一只手从大衣兜里掏出钥匙。

 

勇利恍惚之间听到了锁转动的声音，想着大概就是这里了。他眯着眼睛看着Victor的动作，在门开的一瞬间推开Victor自己摔了进去，随即手忙脚乱的把门重新锁上。

 

“勇利……”Victor一开始根本没有反应过来，看到关上的门，这才扶着额头叹了口气。这个傻孩子不知道自己有钥匙吗？

 

房间内的勇利根本没有心思去在思考别的，他觉得自己的身体已经超出了自己能承受的极限，身边根本没有发情期间使用的抑制剂，如果这个时候发情可真是太糟糕了。勇利咬着嘴唇，摩挲着爬到办公室的沙发上。

 

这间办公室他在一次偶然的机会里是进来过的，非常的小，但是桌子椅子电脑沙发都有，甚至还有一个小型的柜子。但是现在没有开灯，一片漆黑里勇利只能把自己缩在沙发里捂着嘴不让自己的呻吟倾泻出来。下身已经因为信息素的刺激变得硬挺，后穴也非常的湿润，身为Omega，身体无比的希望站在门外的有着强大信息素的Victor进来，进入自己，用他的下身狠狠地操进自己的小穴，牙齿咬开自己后颈的软肉，他多么的希望自己与喜欢的人交合，在呻吟声和汗水里感受到性与爱的美丽。可是勇利尚还清醒的大脑不允许他这样做，他作为一个Omega有着自己的自尊但同时有着自己的自卑。

 

“勇利……”勇利坐在沙发上听到门外的人喊着自己的名字，身后的小穴大概已经把内裤浸湿了，他能感觉到自己身后的饥渴，身体里一阵又一阵的燥热侵袭着自己的内心。

 

“我有钥匙的，勇利。”Victor已经感受到了屋里传来的属于Omega的甜糯的信息素，越来越浓郁越来越强烈，勇利发情了。这对于Victor来说绝对是在意料之外的，他从来不知道勇利对于信息素的感知这么敏感。

 

黑暗的办公室里有些细小的呻吟声，勇利的一只手依旧捂着自己的嘴，另一只已经伸进内裤，一下下的撸动着勃起的下身，可是根本得不到满足，他早已经意识到自己的发情，对于发情的Omega，三条路可以走，被alpha安抚，抑制剂和自己挨过去。最后一条的后果几乎就是死亡，Omega后穴的欲望绝对是不可小觑的。

 

咣的一声办公室的门被撞开了，映入Victor视线的就是勇利蜷缩在沙发上一只手撸动着前面，另一只手试图安抚自己的后穴，哪怕但是从表情就可以看出来，勇利根本自己不能满足自己，他渴求的更多，更多。

 

强大的信息素在Victor推开门的一瞬间笼罩住了勇利，包裹住了Omega还在外泄的信息素。

 

“vi……Victor……啊哈……”勇利感受到了alpha的存在，他知道是Victor，只有Victor知道自己在这里，“出……你出去啊…哈…”

 

“勇利，我已经知道了哦。”Victor俯下身抱住尽可能把自己缩进角落里的勇利，手直接伸进裤子里，代替了勇利安抚自己前端的手。颇有技巧的手按压着Omega的阴茎，没有alpha那么狰狞，没有bate的那么普通，Omega的阴茎小巧粉嫩，甚至在发情期完全勃起的时候都没有太多外爆的血管，前端已经留出许多透明的液体，柱身甚至都被液体弄湿了，后穴的液体还在一点点的留出，下身一片淫荡。

 

“啊哈……啊……”勇利喘息着，身体已经不自觉的靠进了Victor的怀里，头向后仰着，靠在身后人的肩上，津液从还么来得及闭上的嘴中流了出来，一直流到下颚。

 

Victor另一只空闲的手从勇利上衣的下摆中探入，摸到了他因为运动而形成的腹肌，线条十分的均匀，指腹轻轻摩擦着下限的肌肉线条一路向上，最后停在的胸前，凸起的颗粒早就硬挺，Victor轻轻擦过就引来怀里的人一阵战栗，手中的阴茎猛地跳了几下。

 

“啊哈……Victor……哈，我……”勇利已经说不出一句完整的话与，他作为Omega这却是他第一次经历有alpha的发情期，平日的他都是依靠着抑制剂度过，现在没了抑制剂，感觉却更加明显，仿佛是身体要打二十多年来的压抑全部都放出来一样。

 

“勇利的发情期是我刺激出来的。”大概是知道了勇利想说什么，Victor笑着低头，吻上勇利半张着的唇。几乎是刚吻上，勇利的舌头就已经勾住了他的，带到自己的嘴里任凭自己攻城略地，小办公室的幽暗里亲吻的声音显得十分情绪，甚至舌头相互纠缠，划过空腔内壁的声音都是无比的响亮。

 

Victor勾着勇利的腰让他跪趴在沙发上，裤子被他褪到膝弯，Victor松开了握着勇利前端的手改为探入后穴。

 

发情期的Omega后穴有着独特的润滑效果，三根手指也是非常轻松的就进入体内，小穴还在一张一合的祈求更多。

 

“勇利还真是，欲求不满。”Victor的声音里带着笑意，脱去了自己的裤子，早就发硬勃起的阴茎弹了出来，大而狰狞，和勇利前面精巧的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比。

 

Victor掰开勇利的臀瓣，龟头在股封间来回的磨蹭着，引得勇利感觉自己的后面更加空虚，他扭过脖子，含着泪水的眼睛里满是恳求，自己这样一定淫荡极了，勇利自暴自弃的想着：“Victor……啊哈……哈，进来……”声音变得和平时太不一样，那种娇媚和软糯到底是怎么发出来的。勇利低下头，几乎是没有脸再去看Victor了。

 

听到勇利的话，Victor几乎是一顶到底，阴茎瞬间被包裹的感觉让他发出一阵的感叹：“啊……勇利，好紧啊。”

 

Omega发情时的后穴几乎是为了alpha的进入做了充足的准备，Victor的阴茎一进来就被穴肉紧紧地包裹住了，勇利几乎可以感觉到Victor下身的形状，连血管的凸起都是那么的明显。

 

Victor开始一下一下缓慢的抽插，勇利的呻吟也变得越来越大，狭小的空间里，两个人占据了最大的一部分空间，信息素在空间里推挤，重叠，融合，又顺着缝隙飘出房间，丝丝缕缕的空中纠缠，飘荡。

 

Victor变换着角度，在勇利的身体里加快了抽插的速度。勇利因为体位的原因，腰线被非常好的展现了出来，腰部也已经弯到了一个极限，形成一个完美的弧度。

 

Victor一边抽插着，一边俯下身，从勇利的尾椎骨开始向上，留下一路的吻痕，沿着脊柱向上。

 

“哈……啊哈……”勇利被快感侵袭着大脑，原本还有意思清醒的脑袋里现在混沌不堪，他唯一能感觉到的就是Victor在身后的抽插和一直向上移动的吻，他想问Victor为什么会注意到自己，为什么会，迫使自己进入发情期。可他现在甚至连开口都做不到，原本想好的话语在开口的一瞬间变为呻吟，呻吟则变成了更大声的呻吟从口中传出，又进入勇利自己的耳朵。

 

突然后颈一阵温热，Victor在用舌尖轻轻地舔舐着勇利的那块软肉，舌尖在后颈处打着转，敏感带就在后颈处的勇利身体开始打颤，前端出现了射精的欲望。

 

后颈处的温热消失了，勇利还有津液留在那里的感觉，但是Victor并没有张开嘴，没有咬破他的腺体，没有暂时的标记他，那么为什么要刺激自己出现发情期呢？勇利的心里有一瞬间的空缺，短短的一小段的漏拍，可就在这个时候，Victor的声音仿佛带有魔力一般在勇利的耳畔响起：“勇利，我喜欢你。那，勇利喜欢我吗？”

 

原本已经把头埋在沙发的小枕头里的勇利突然睁大了眼睛，身后的抽插在这一刻也停止了，原本旖旎的空间里出现了短暂的寂静。

 

“喜欢，你。”Victor轻声的重复道，可这次他的声音里充满的笑意，“勇利很惊讶？”Victor喜欢给别人惊喜，这一点勇利是知道的，可是……

 

“那我可以，标记你吗？”后颈温热的感觉重新回来了，身体里的阴茎加速抽动着，角度突然偏转，一下就顶到了勇利的G点。

 

“啊…………”勇利瞬间扬起了脖子，津液顺着嘴角留了下来，在脖颈出才将将没了向下流的趋势。

 

Victor伸手去蹭了蹭勇利的胸前，按压着乳晕打着转，下身和手同步，相同的动作刺激着勇利的全身。

 

再次低下去的头表示了勇利的臣服，被自己喜欢并且也喜欢自己的人标记，大概是最开心的事情了吧。

 

Victor牙齿轻轻的啃食着勇利的脖子，手下移堵住了勇利已经有射精迹象的前端。牙齿用力，刺穿了腺体。几乎刹那，勇利散发出的信息素混合了Victor的味道，勇利的全身变得更加敏感和燥热，小穴留出了更多的液体。

 

“啊哈……Victor……哈……要，要射精……了”勇利扭过头去，泪水早就湿了一满脸，泛红的鼻头一下下的皱着仿佛在陈述着主人的委屈。

 

Victor却没有因此就松开压住前端的手指，反而加快了身后抽插的速度，勇利几乎要被顶出沙发，呻吟变得破碎，射精的欲望越来越强，后穴越来越渴望被操到发软，勇利的大脑越来越混乱起来。

 

“啊哈……啊……哈……”勇利发出他仅可以发出的呻吟声，手向下身伸去想拨开Victor的手。

 

“勇利。”Victor小声的叫了一声，大概是在抱怨对方的不听话，下半身也整根都抽了出来，又重新顶了进去，引得勇利大声叫了起来。

 

门外有敲门的声音，Victor下意识的松了手。甚至手要没有离开阴茎的柱身，勇利的精液就喷涌而出，一大部分都滴落在办公室的黑色皮质沙发上。勇利的大脑出现了暂时性的空白，但是隐约可以听到的敲门上让他无比紧张，后穴下意识的开始夹紧。

 

“门已经锁上了。”Victor被勇利夹的几乎要射出来，忍住射精的欲望，Victor把勇利反过来面朝着自己。双手轻抚过他细长的双腿，加起来扛在自己肩上。

 

门外的敲门声还是没有停，甚至有转动门把手的声音。Victor叹了口气，放出了更具有压迫性的信息素，过了一会儿门外的声音没有了，但是下身被挤压的越来越紧的感觉却越来越明显，他低下头，看到勇利纠结的面部表情以及又挺立起来的阴茎。啊，勇利对于信息素的敏感来着，Victor这才想起来。他安抚性的亲吻着勇利的唇，舌尖描绘着他嘴唇的形状，下身的抽插变得更加快速并且强硬，一下下直接顶到最里面，甚至已经顶到了勇利没有打开的生殖腔，Victor知道只要他再释放一些信息素，勇利的生殖腔也会被逼迫着打开的。

 

Victor操弄着身下的的小穴，勇利只能不断的喘息，手已经不自觉的攀在Victor的后背，早就剪过的指甲几乎是毫无顾忌的扣住Victor的后背。

 

劲瘦的腰，被汗浸湿的身躯和与自己后穴处连接着的阴茎，勇利眯着眼睛，汗水早已打湿了他哪怕是睫毛这样没有存在感的部分，透过还挂着汗珠的睫毛，他看到在自己身上留下印记的Victor，他从来没有想象过自己可以被自己喜欢的alpha，哪怕只是亲吻，勇利害怕这只是一种惊喜，一种站在几乎是最顶端的alpha寻找的乐趣一部分，因为只是咬破腺体也只是暂时标记，过一段时间，自己的信息素就又会变得单一，纯洁。

 

勇利这么想着，双手更加紧的搂住Victor，后穴也开始有意识的还是收缩。Victor感觉到了，他皱了皱眉：“勇利，你在害怕什么？”沉默让Victor感到恐惧，他开始整根的退出，进入再退出再进入，在狭窄的沙发上，两个人达到了限度内最大的动作，大开大合的操弄和直接碾压过G点的快感让勇利几乎是哭了出来，甚至压低声音尖叫了出来。

 

“勇利……”不一会儿，Victor停下了抽插的动作，他的声音非常的轻，像是怕吓坏身下的小动物一样，舌尖舔舐着身下那早意因为哭泣发红的鼻尖。

 

勇利眨了眨眼睛，一脸疲惫的看着他。

 

“勇利，打开了。”听到这句话，勇利一下子睁开了眼睛，他的生殖腔已经被打开了，自愿的没有受到压迫的打开了，因为Victor……因为这个自己喜欢的人……

 

勇利又紧了紧自己扣在Victor身上的双手，含义不言而喻。Victor突然就笑了，笑着猛地亲上勇利的嘴唇，带着“啵”的一声。随手是狂风暴雨一样的抽插，勇利的头甚至不止一次撞在沙发的扶手上。

 

进入生殖腔之后是一种不同于在肠道里的快感，那种狭小的更加温暖更加紧致的只为自己所开启的地方让Victor沉迷，过了一段时间，Victor感受到了自己射精的欲望，直直的插进了最里面的生殖腔，迅速成结，一股股精液喷洒而出，灌满了整个生殖腔。

 

成结的瞬间，勇利的阴茎也吐出白浊，只是不知道这是第几次射精了，精液只是星星点点堆积在他的腹部肌肉线条里。

 

“Victor……”耳边传来勇利虚弱担待着幸福的声音，“我喜欢你。”

 

“啊！我早就看出来了。”Victor的回答让勇利大吃一惊，而对方只是亲了亲他的双唇，手指打着圈的按摩着尾椎骨，没有回应他带着疑惑的双眼，“我爱你。”

 

……

 

校庆最后Victor老师的节目临时换成了美奈子老师的独舞，勇利的节目也被yuri所替代……

 

小办公室的门一直没有打开，据本来要去拿道具的话剧社成员克里斯说里面有一股压迫感极强的信息素……

 

之后的几乎每一个中午勇利都找不到人……

 

再之后勇利竟然休学了！！！！！！！！

 

FIN


End file.
